


Drunk In Love | Buddy Murphy

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [185]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Bobbin for alcohol smut with buddy Murphy pretty please 🥺👉🏾👈🏾❜❜-kayealwayzonherqrindPairings: Buddy Murphy x F!ReaderFeaturing: Buddy Murphy, Y/n (Reader), bar patrons.Summary: Buddy and Y/n get adventurous in the bar's bathroom.WARNINGS: smut without a plot, smut, sex, 18+, bathroom sex, errors, heavy makeout sessions, drunk sex, public sex, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it).Word Count: 547A/N: Got a Buddy Murphy or WWE request? Send it in!
Relationships: Buddy Murphy/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Drunk In Love | Buddy Murphy

Buddy pressed your face against the stall door. His hand holding your neck. his elbow jutted out. Holding you in place. While his other hand groped your ass. His mouth pressed against your cheek. You trembled at his touch, growing wetter.

Buddy’s hand trailed down to your covered core. Hiking your dress up slightly, as he cupped his hand over your covered core, groping it. Smirking as he felt how wet you were. Making you moan. Your hands pressed against the stall door.

“So wet.” He purred, loosening his hold on you. He removed his hand from your covered core. Spinning you around to face him.

His lips capturing your lips in a feverish kiss. Hands stripping clothes off each other. Breaking the kiss to strip each other’s clothes off. Hands exploring each other’s bodies.

Buddy broke the kiss again, gazing deeply into your eyes. Looking for any signs of regret but found none.

You nodded your head, that was all the permission Buddy needed. His hand grabbing the shaft of his cock. Aligning it with your entrance, all the while looking at you. He slowly entered you. Both of you moaning. Your hands gripping Buddy’s back.

Buddy’s hands held your sides, as he thrusted into you. Then out. Burying his head in the crook of your neck.

Both of you breathing heavily. Your fingernails digging into his skin, making Buddy groan, fastening his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist. Deepening his thrust. His hipbone slamming against yours.

Intense waves of pleasure rippling throughout your body as well as Buddy’s.

Your walls clenching around him, making Buddy’s cock throb. His grip on your sides tightening.

“You feel so good around my cock.” Buddy moaned into your neck, his Australian accent getting deeper. Leaving sloppy kisses in the crook of your neck. One of his hands slipped away from your sides, trailing up towards the back of your head. Fingers raking through your hair, gripping some.

“Buddy.” You moaned out, as he continued to thrust in and out of you.

Moans, and groans, as well as skin slapping against skin, could be heard throughout the room. Both of you were in pure bliss, not caring if anyone heard you or if anyone came in.

“Clench your walls around my cock.” He moaned, moving his mouth to your ear to say that. Moaning and heavy breathing in your ear, making you shiver.

You felt a familiar feeling form in the pit of your stomach. Buddy was getting closer to his release, his thrusts getting sloppier. His hand that was on your sides went down towards where both of you were connected, pressing the pad of his thumb on your clit, rubbing rough circles. Making your toes curl in your shoes, as your orgasm took over you.

Buddy wasn’t far behind you, give one last thrust before his cock convulsed inside of you, your walls clenching around you as the both of you come out the same time. Moaning loudly.

Buddy softened inside of you. Resting all of his body weight on you. Your hands slid down to his waist loosely wrapping your arms around his waist. While Buddy pressed kisses along your jawline, then trailed down towards your neck. Both of you trying to regain breathing normally….


End file.
